The Rebellious Backside Of Hogwarts
by FannyPanty
Summary: Warning: This story contains the spanking of eighteen year-old schoolgirl. Please skip this one if that bothers you. Please favorite and review, especially if you want more!


The Rebellious Backside Of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Films the characters appearing within. There is no financial gain from the writing or posting of this story. Comments welcomed and appreciatedJ

Warning: This story contains the spanking of eighteen year-old schoolgirl. Please skip this one if that bothers you. 

It was senior year as the train arrived from it special landing at the London station. It was just like they had for the previous three years. Only unbeknownst to the three friends things quickly changed at Hogwarts. Immediately upon arrival in the Great Hall they watched their beloved teachers of past school years were dismissed and replaced with a strict disciplinarian 'shrew' the name of Mrs. Dolores Umbridge from The Ministry Of Magic. She was now in control of Hogwarts.

Harry, Hermione and the rest of the gang rebelled, only one among them triumphed and called their rebellion,"This is exhillerating!". Hermione shouted as she ran across the bridge high above the snowy valley with Harry, Ron and Lily. The newly oppressed schoolgirl takes the lead in the rebellion against the Ministry Of Magic who had taken control of Hogwarts.

"This is, so exhilarating, Hermione repeated. Hermione reveled in her new role as anarchist, though if she had known what she was letting her arse in for she may have been scared for her ability to surely, sit! . Harry noticed a remarkable change in his schoolgirl friend who had an impish smile that crossed a pout across her lips. However, all were not amused nor were they going to stand for such childish shenanigans. In hindsight Hermione had to ask herself, how it was a schoolgirl at Hogwarts known for her exemplary behavior found herself now bent over a table with her somewhat washed out blue jean clad bottom stuck up in the air about to experience a corporal punishment instrument best known for its use across the sea in America.

Yet here across the sea the schoolgirl of eighteen was about to feel the taste of wood against her never spanked bottom. This fact was not germane to her current scary situation. Hermione's tightly clad bottom was actually trembling in dread of what was ahead for her shapely proffered bottom.

The Hogwarts Schoolgirl now had to take responsibility for her recent rebel behavior as she flicked her shoulder length lightly curled hair out of her face and looked back up at Mrs. Umbridge who had the long wooden paddle cocked behind her ear.

This was a site Hermione could not have imagined swallowing a gulp of air while feeling a chill run up her spine as her teacher grabbed the teen's right arm holding it in the center of her back steadying the gyrations of Hermione's bottom for the proper placement of the coming paddle.

A swooshing sound as the blade of the wooden paddle was swung towards Hermione's bottom was heard in the room a split second before the hardwood of the paddle landed with a thud penetrating Hermione's bottom even through her well-worn blue jeans and her knickers underneath.

Stunned by the penetrating sting in her tail from just the first of the many promised paddle swats, Hermione caught her voice in her breath and remained quiet dealing with her pain in silence.

Mrs. Umbridge raised the long wooden blade paddle back up high and POP! The paddle whacked her with just a little more force against Hermione's sit spot.

Hermione's panties could be seen through her well-worn blue jeans and this second paddle swat had caused her bottom to buck up before settling back down with the assistance of Mrs. Umbridge. Still, Hermione gave any audible reaction of the growing goblets of fire building in her arse cheeks!

Hermione vowed to herself, this old cow would not get a reaction out of me!

This may have been an exemplary effort, but its result was way beyond what she could have expected.

CRACK! The administrator struck her lower bottom, Hermione could not believe how deep in the arse skin the wooden paddle penetrated.

WHACK! This time the paddle popped her bottom's center and Hermione responded shedding her first tear.

SMACK! Hermione's visible panty lined bottom framed her perfectly for the continuing spanks of her teacher's paddle.

Splat! The wooden paddle dug deep into the form fitting soft Britania blue jean clad moons. Surely Hermione was ready to break, Mrs. Umbridge thought.

Spank! The thick paddle spanked into her barely protected butt flesh.

Hermione's round fleshy bottom which depressed her jean clad butt seat then sprung back as the paddle left the surface of her butt cheeks. Hot licks sank through the denim as her swelling butt logically was glowing bright red underneath. Dolores Umbridge let her have four more across the pockets of her Britania blue jeans, two on each cheek. Then, she gave her the rest on her behind and the fleshy overhang of both cheeks which definitely would make sitting a chore.

Hermione remained stoic/stubborn and fought through the rising burn she felt in her behind, refusing to share her pain with her mean teacher, Hermione rolled her lips tight and squeezed her eyes shut keeping her tears and voice to herself.

Unfortunately for dear, sweet Hermione she was unaware of the length Dolores Umbridge was willing to go when dealing with a recalcitrant unrepentant school lass who had failed to voice her discomfort during the paddle's numerous swats to her arse in her commanding office.

Hermione would now be required to have her pants taken down for the remainder of her paddling on her silk lace knickers.

Hermione was pushed to the floor her jean clad bottom up higher than the rest of her lithe body in the office where Dolores Umbridge had been waiting for the rebellious youth to appear.

The pretty shoulder length brown haired schoolgirl looked up at Mrs. Umbridge with fright in her eyes. There was something in the shrillness of her teacher's voice.

"Let's see how exhilarating you feel with your blue jeans and knickers pulled down being taught at the end of my paddle. You're my bad Muggle Girl!"

In Mrs. Umbridge's opinion she certainly deserved it the way she had rebelled against The Ministry of Magic. The misguided schoolgirl might be eighteen, but she had disobeyed and flouted the rules at the Hogwarts School.

Dolores Umbridge was an educator who believed in old school punishments and she had no qualms in administering the wooden paddle to girls in a manner equal to the one she planned to give her compatriots when Hermione gave up their hiding meeting place and named them as agitators.

Paddling a girl with a good reputation like Hermione Grainger would illustrate the error of participating in a rebellion against the Ministry Of Magic. It would serve as an example for all the young ladies and men as to the future state of their bottom could expect if they too chose to rebel.

"Hermione I don't care how long it takes-but you might be interested in knowing the more you resist, the angrier I get."

"And that means the longer you're paddling will be. It is up to you: are you going to stand there like a good girl and let me lower those tight blue jeans or do we have to do it the hard way?" The mean administrator bellowed.

"Miss Grainger, I am tired of pussy footing around with you. Did you use magic to conceal the activities of your unnamed cohorts?" Dolores Umbridge queried.

The blue jean clad material was so tight and stretched thin that the prudish instructor could clearly see the outline of her panties and contours of her still baby-fat bottom cheeks from behind. Ms. Umbridge had lost her patience and pulled Hermione's snug blue jeans down off her shapely hips.

"Young ladies of eighteen who think they are grown who act like teenage brats get spanked like the adult they claim to be." "Now, prepare yourself to get a sound blistering!"

"Where are you meeting with Harry Potter and the gang?" Dolores Umbridge asked.

It was time to bring the Muggle girl down a few notches, s she cocked the paddle beside her ear and brought it down with a flick of the wrist which drove the wooden paddle vigorously into rash of red and added purple ovals to her terrorized bottom.

THWACK!

The determined administrator held nothing back as administered a volley of swats that overwhelmed Hermione and she spilled the beans as Dolores Umbridge watched her weaving red & purple paddled ass, buck and weave in severe pain. Comically her jeans and knockers flew across the room like magic.

One more swat and the secret was out. Hermione's reaction the administrator/teacher got really good wood on that last swat. The eighteen year-old froze, squatted to her knees, and sounded a fear filled fart as the schoolgirl squealed and wailed. Hermione was miserable in tears over the current state of her rear.

"The Room Of Requirements" Hermione yelled out.

Hermione might see her as an old school, old fart, but she and The Ministry Of Magic were dictatorially solidly in charge of the school and the students lives. Gone was impertinent impish smile Hermione had entered the Room of Requirements. Instead a squat mean faced administrator spun the schoolgirl around and yanked down her jeans and panties revealing a great red rash from the paddling just administered by the stern educator. The contrite punished schoolgirl felt the cool air from a breeze in the administrator's office washed across her red and purple burning ass as she continues to sniffle. Harry, Ron and Lily looked on in shock knowing they had been caught in the Room Of Requirements they had conjured up for the rebellion. It was apparent there would be more sore reddened bottoms at the Hogwarts School that day. Like Hermione none would be worse for wear in a fort night. Hermione, miss prefect was now the declared rebellious backside of Hogwarts


End file.
